


Over the Edge

by HappinessisJuuzou (Moongirlx)



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Edging, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongirlx/pseuds/HappinessisJuuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei reads up on a new technique and is eager to try it out on his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> All the other stuff I'm working on is super heavy... so I just wanted to write some sex ≧◡≦ Sorry...not sorry? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> If you're interested in commissioning me, please see [here](http://moongirl--x.tumblr.com/post/151708800841/commissions)

 

"Nagisa-kun?" 

Nagisa glanced up from the textbook he was studying (read: staring at the same line over and over) and smiled in his boyfriends direction. "Whats up, Rei-chan?"

Rei's cheeks were unnaturally red as he answered, "Well, as you know I do a good amount of research both online and by book." Nagisa nodded, his golden hair shifting across his forehead as he waited for Rei to continue. 

"I came across something amongst some of my research, again, this was totally for research purposes, er, well, I learned of a new... technique I'd like to try on you, someday, if you are on board with it."

Nagisa was grinning, amused by how flustered Rei was becoming. He stood up from the couch, walking around the coffee table to settle on the floor next to his boyfriend. "Technique for what, Rei-chan? Studying?"

Rei couldn't tell if he was purposefully acting innocent, or if he actually hadn't caught onto what he was referring to. 

"Well, no. Think more... recreational."

A sly grin spread across the blonds face as he realized what Rei was getting at.

"Ooooh, that's naughty, Rei-chan~ But you know I'm almost always up for that! We could try it... right now."

"But Nagisa-kun, we're supposed to be studying right now!" Rei sputtered indignantly.

"You're the one who brought it up right now, Rei-chan," Nagisa giggled, stretching up to reach his arm behind Rei's head, fisting a handful of his deep blue hair and pulling his head down gently to press their lips together.

The kiss was gentle and chaste at first, full of the affection between them, until Rei slipped his tongue into Nagisa's mouth, lessening the chastity, the affection remaining, coursing through their veins and heating them up quickly.

Rei broke away from the kiss to tug off Nagisa's yellow knit sweater and the shirt underneath, then putting his large hands onto Nagisa's shoulders and pressing very gently, Nagisa obliging and lowering his body to the floor.

He snaked his slender arms around Rei's neck and pulled him down into another lengthy kiss, Rei pulling away only to trail kisses down Nagisa's throat and neck, one hand resting at the waistband of his pants, thumb gently teasing the flesh over his hipbones.

He felt Nagisa rock his hips to the side ever so slightly, trying to urge Rei's hand where he wanted it most, but Rei continued caressing the soft skin, only switching his hand to the other hip.

Nagisa whined as Rei's kisses descended over his toned abdomen, edging closer and closer to the area where he most desired Rei's touch. Rei slid his fingers fully under the waistband and slid them down, Nagisa lifting his hips and then knees to help ease his pants and boxers off.

Rei was now leaving hot kisses over Nagisa's hips, against the coarse hair on his pubic bone, and then down to his inner thighs, gently biting at the tender skin there.

"Rei-chan~" Nagisa complained, and Rei pressed kisses up the length of his cock. He sucked in a shaky breath as Rei patiently ran his lips up and down the length, pausing to mouth at his balls before tonguing the underside of Nagisa's now very hard cock, admiring how precome bubbled out of his tip and trickled down to meet waiting lips.

He licked it up before teasing his tongue all around the head of Nagisa's cock, looking up to meet his boyfriend's sparkling pink eyes that were dilated with want, his lower lip caught between his teeth.

"R-Rei-chan, is your technique to just tease me until I can't take it anymore?" Nagisa whined, raising his hips in an attempt to get the stimulation he so needed.

"Not exactly," Rei replied, a smirk sliding across his lips that turned on Nagisa even more.

"I love it when you take control, Rei-chan," he shivered slightly as Rei's lips closed around the head of his cock and slid down almost painfully slowly. When he had taken his length as far as he could into his mouth, he paused, the wet heat of his mouth and the delicate prods of his tongue driving Nagisa crazy.

He gripped the base of Nagisa's length in his hand, pumping it gently as he slid his mouth up and down the shaft, pausing occasionally to run his tongue over the tip, licking away any precome that collected there.

"Rei-chan, I'm-" and with that, Rei slid Nagisa's length out of his mouth and waited, stroking his thighs soothingly.

"Rei-chan, I was so close, why did you stop?!" Nagisa was flustered, his cheeks red and his fingers digging into the carpet he lay on,

"Shhh, Nagisa-kun. Be patient." He slid his hand slowly up and down Nagisa's length, but Nagisa was rocking his hips so much that he stilled his hand and let him thrust into it for a few moments before he took control again, placing his hand on Nagisa's abdomen to slow his hips, agonizingly running his hand up and down the shaft wet with precome and saliva.

"Nagisa-kun, bend your knees please." The blond did as he was asked and Rei slipped his pointer finger into his mouth, sucking it, coating it in his saliva before reaching down and rubbing around Nagisa's entrance before working his finger in carefully.

Nagisa clenched around him in excitement when he curled his finger, rubbing ever so slightly against his prostate at the same time as he took Nagisa's cock back into his mouth.

"Rei-chan," he said breathlessly before putting his hand to his mouth and sinking his teeth into the flesh between wrist and thumb, stifling the whimpered moan that came from his throat.

Rei reached up his free hand and gently removed Nagisa's hand from his mouth, linking his fingers with his boyfriends and resting their joined hands on the carpet. "I want to hear you, Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa didn't say anything, but his body tensed and he moaned out loud, and Rei pulled his mouth off his shaft again, relaxing his finger inside Nagisa but not removing it.

"Rei-chan please!" Nagisa cried out, his voice half moan and half beg. Rei kissed his bitten lips softly and soothingly, for the first time paying attention to the throbbing erection in his own pants.

"Do you want to come now, Nagisa-kun?" He asked, his voice as smooth as melted chocolate, his still clothed cock aching.

Nagisa nodded furiously, raising his hips in anticipation. Rei slid his finger out of Nagisa and stood up briefly, slipping out of his pants and boxers before sitting between Nagisa's legs once again.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Rei-chan, please," he murmured, his length rubbing against Rei's now naked length as he rocked his hips up again.

Rei leaned over him, supporting himself up on one arm while wrapping his other hand around their lengths, holding them against eachother. Nagisa moaned and gripped onto Rei's arm, his nails digging in hard enough to leave marks, not that Rei cared at this moment.

He simultaneously thrust his hips and slid his hand up and down their lengths, his hand unable to reach all the way around them, so Nagisa reached down and placed his small hand over Rei's, closing the gap.

They moved as a unit, Rei knowing that neither one of them was going to last very long. He already felt a tension in his lower abdomen, tightening more with each thrust he made, the pleasure unbelievable after waiting so long without being touched.

Nagisa was starting to feel lightheaded, the firm and yet at the same time slick friction of their cocks against each other was overwhelming to his overly-sensitive cock.

"Rei-chan," he moaned, his voice climbing in pitch as he came closer and closer to his orgasm, wordlessly communicating how close he was.

"Me too, Nagisa," Rei growled, and instead of picking up his pace as he usually would near their climax, he instead slowed their movements down, though Nagisa whined in protest.

He rocked his hips slowly and achingly, their combined hands sliding over their cocks at the same pace. 

"I'm coming!" Nagisa cried out, the tension inside him building to its breaking point and sending him crashing into his orgasm, one so intense that he didn't even moan, just sucked in ragged breaths as his body tensed with each pulse of pleasure.

Rei was pushed over the edge by watching his boyfriend succumb to the pleasure, and joined him in his orgasm with a prolonged groan, his head spinning as he gave a few final thrusts.

"Rei-chan...." Nagisa started breathlessly, "that was amazing." 

Rei leaned down and kissed his lips sweetly. "I agree, Nagisa-kun. I like this technique. It's called edging, by the way."

"Edging is... worth it in the end." Nagisa said sleepily, his eyes trying to flutter shut.

"I'm tired too, but we should clean up first, Nagisa-kun." Rei said, eyeing the mess they made on Nagisa's stomach.

"You're right," the blond nodded, sitting up and kissing his boyfriend passionately once more before they made their way to the shower.

 


End file.
